


To Freedom, We Run

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, BFs who kill their captors together stay forever, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gift Fic, I'm a slut for royal galran klance AUs, Keith is the Champion, Klance are going to be killing enemies, Lance is a prince, M/M, Side Lancelot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: This is a tale about a captive Altean prince and a prisoner Blade forced to become a gladiator to fight to the death for entertainment. And when they fell in love, they realized that they must escape or lose each other forever.But the price of freedom is always blood.





	To Freedom, We Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwinwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinwolf/gifts).



> A gift fic for my mars, @lancelotmcclain on twitter! This was supposed to be just a drabble to warm myself up before I started writing Vermilion Gate but I got carried away and it turned into a full blown one shot. Also, I'm a slut for Galra Keith and Altean Lance <3
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I did creating it!!

 “Are you not enjoying the show, my dear?” Prince Lotor asked the beautiful being primly seated beside him. Lance is…was… an Altean prince abducted on his way to a royal meeting months ago. Second in line for the Altean throne next to his older sister, princess Allura, Lance had been ripped off of his title after the prince of the Galra lusted after him. Out of malicious greed, Lotor ordered for Lance to be forcefully taken, his guards and his whole party slaughtered on the way to an alliance meeting with the Olkari.

Negotiations with the Alteans failed after Lotor refused to return their prince and the only reason a war hasn’t broken out yet was because the Galran prince had Lance in hostage.

“It’s… interesting.” Lance avoided his gaze and kept it down to stare at his long slender fingers adorned with fine gold rings and delicate ornamental chains that were attached to them. “How many died since the show began?”

“Who cares?” Lotor chuckled and he held out a goblet for one of the slaves to pour him some wine. “The finale is about to start.”

Lance felt his chest tighten and the tiny jewels sewn on the short decorative veil that was attached to his silver cornet tinkled when he snapped his head up. His eyes scanned the battle arena whose dirt was already matted from the blood that poured out of the defeated players. Fear was trapped in his throat and the words died down when the gate on the other side of the arena where the gladiators waited, was lifted.

Then, he stepped out, a curved sword in hand. Thick black hair that framed his handsome face, purple skin that reminded Lance of freshly bloomed lavenders, and those topaz eyes that searched the audience. They lifted high to the booth where Lance stayed with Lotor and their eyes met.

Lance’s heartbeat raced as his lips wordlessly uttered the champion’s name; _“Keith.”_

But he had to stay still; Lance had to make sure that his royal mask was on because who knows what Lotor might do if he found out what the other felt for Keith. Lotor did not share his _belongings_ after all.

*

_The memory of first meeting Keith flashed in Lance mind. He, too, had been newly abducted then. He was wandering around the palace pretending to take a stroll when in truth, he was searching for a route he can use to escape. But as fate deemed it, a prison carriage rolled through the southern gate. Lance watched as the prisoners were roughly pushed out and made to march through the narrow door that lead to the hidden dungeons underground. The last to be dragged out of the cart was a wounded Galra man. His tattered clothes bore the designs of a high ranking officer but he was barely moving when the sentries pulled him out by the hair._

_Lance wanted to move but he knew that Lotor had eyes and ears all over. If Lance’s suspicious activities are brought to the Galran prince’s attention, they could be Lance’s last and war will surely break out, claiming the lives of countless innocents._

_That night after Lance made sure that Lotor was deep in sated slumbered after being exhausted and sexually pleasured, he had washed up and put on clothes that were easy to move around with before he placed a dark blue cloak around himself and pulled the hood up. Lance snuck into the dungeon after distracting some guards with decoy noises and having one of the maids he had befriended, lure them away._

_Lance had carefully turned the key on the last cell at the end of the dimly lit corridor where the wounded Galra laid curled up on the moldy floor. Lance had brought a basket of bandages, healing salves, and dried medicinal herbs with him that night._

_“Hey, buddy, wake up.” Lance lightly poked the man’s shoulder but breath rushed out of him when the other suddenly lunged up and pinned him down on the floor by the throat, the basket Lance was carrying spilled its contents._

_“Who are you?” The man’s voice was raspy like his throat was parched. “What do you want?”_

_“Th-the name’s L-Lance.” The Altean prince wheezed out, his dark tanned skin turning blue from the lack of air but he managed to grin playfully through the choke hold. Lance had been so cooped up behind his pretend mask that even a dire situation like this brought out his playful and mischievous smile. “S-Saw you were wounded. Brought… medicine…heal…” When he angled his head to the side, his hood fell off, revealing his and the blue curved markings under his eyes._

_“You’re…Altean?”_

_“Pretty much!”_

_The Galra’s hold around Lance’s throat loosened and Lance sat up, coughing and gasping for air. “Wow, you’ve got a good death grip, uh…” Lance’s question drifted off to asking the other’s name._

_“Keith.” A simple but bewildered reply._

_“Nice death grip, Keith.” Lance repeated the compliment while he picked up the spilled contents of his basket. “Quit staring at me and sit down on the cot so I can clean your wounds.”_

_“Uh, are you some kind of healer or…?” Keith began when he helped Lance to his feet despite his own wounds that had started to crust with dried blood._

_“No,” Lance shook his head and a sad smile graced his features. “I’m like you. I’m a prisoner here.”_

_“You’re not exactly dressed like one.” Keith pointed out at first but he limped to where the cot was when Lance wordlessly gestured to it._

_“That’s because I’m a prisoner of a different kind.” Lance replied. “This is going to hurt but I have to peel off the fabric that’s stuck to your wounds.”_

_The two of them talked throughout the hour Lance was able to spare to heal him. He found out that Keith was a Blade; a member of the brotherhood against the tyranny of prince Lotor’s family called the Blade of Marmora. He was caught during a raid mission to sabotage supplies that were meant to go into the palace. Lance in return, told Keith who he was; an Altean prince abducted to satisfy prince Lotor’s lusting greed and held hostage so that Altea will yield to his demands._

_“I must go.” Lance hurriedly gathered his things and grabbed his basket when he heard the main door creak open. “That should heal your wounds overnight. Discard them by morning, alright? It’s an Altean method of disinfection so it will be traced back to me.”_

_“Don’t worry, I will.” Keith nodded._

_“And Keith,” Lance breathed in and lifted his head in regal poise. “I also came with a warning. Prisoners kept in the palace are made into gladiators that fight to the death for Lotor’s entertainment. When you’ve recovered, they’re going to… make you go out to the arena.”_

_“Thank you for your help though, I suggest that you don’t worry about me.” Keith said, his yellow eyes boring deep into Lance’s and he appeared like he wanted to say something. “I’ve been fighting since I was in the womb. Will you be watching with the prince?”_

_“Unfortunately.”_

_A confident smirk lifted on Keith’s face, making Lance’s breath hitch in his throat and his heartbeat race._

_“I’ll make sure to give you a damn good show then.”_

_Lance rolled his eyes but he smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Don’t die, mullet man.” A pause as he cleared his throat and winked flirtatiously. “I like talking to you.”_

*

Lance’s knuckles had turned white as he gripped the bowl of fruit he held. Keith moved flawlessly as he faced his opponent, a hulking boar like creature with tusks that looked like jagged obsidians. Each time his blade sliced through the air and landed a blow, Keith moved with lethal grace as if he was dancing.

Keith’s body moved fluidly as if he was one with his weapon; as if he himself was the weapon. And each time he almost got hit sent Lance into a frenzy underneath his mask of silence. Being raised in a royal court, Lance and Allura had been taught at a young age on how to keep up appearances. But whenever Lotor was asleep or away on business, that was when Lance’s true self emerged from his cold outer shell.

It is also when he allowed himself to freely… love.

*

_Lotor was away on some kind of royal business and he didn’t take Lance along. In his temporary freedom, Lance headed down to the dungeons to visit a certain Galra who he had grown close with the past few weeks after he’d arrive. The Altean prince quietly descended the limestone stairs after the maid he befriended lured the guard away. He held his hands together to cup something delicate in his palms._

_“Keith, I brought you a gift.” Lance whispered when he reached the iron bars of Keith’s prison cell. Keith emerged from the darkness where he was sitting._

_“Oh, really?” Keith asked and Lance frowned worriedly while he watched the other limp to the bars. Keith’s been forced to fight almost every other day and that’s been keeping his ankle from healing. But despite that, he managed to keep on winning which had earned him the title, Champion._

_“Sit down first.” Lance knelt on floor on the foot of the bars and watched Keith do the same, but crossing his legs instead. “Can’t have you putting too much weight on your ankle or it will never heal.” He paused and inserted his cupped hands between the prison’s barricade. “Here, this is for you.”_

_In his hands was a single pink flower with four pointed petals._

_“Wow, what is it?” Keith asked, his yellow eyes glinting with interest as he carefully took the flower in his hands. He caressed a petal and the corners of his lips quirked into a small smile but it was gone the moment Lance noticed it._

_“It’s a juniberry.” Lance replied. “They’re very common in Altea but I was able to find a few being sold in the marketplace when I snuck out.”_

_“Lance,” Keith breathed out and his eyes slowly lifted to gaze into Lance’s with shock. “You spent money for me?”_

_“It’s not even much!” Lance rolled his eyes. “Lotor’s got coins lying around like trash and he wouldn’t notice if a single one went missing. And besides,” Lance lowered his gaze this time and a pink blush tinted the dark skin of his cheeks, the markings under his eyes glowing slightly. “In Altea, during a sporting duel, you…you give a juniberry to the paladin your heart desires.”_

_“I…” Keith began, surprised at the confession and Lance immediately felt like he acted too rashly but there was no way his heart could lie to the love that bloomed for Keith._

_“You don’t have to say anything!” Lance laughed nervously in an attempt to recover smoothly from the possible rejection. “I mean, everyone gives juniberries to their favorite paladins or the winner of the duel. Wh-What I said only happens when you give in private…Mmhmph!”_

_Lance’s words were cut when Keith reached out between the bars to cup his face, pulled him close, and kissed him. It was slow, the heat crawling underneath their skins while emotion burst in them. Then, Keith pulled back;_

_“In the Galra empire,” he said, breathless. “You just kiss them and you tell them;” he paused to caress his thumb through the plumpness of Lance’s lower lip. “’I love you.’”_

_Cheeks adorned with an adorable pink tint, Lance beamed brightly and pulled Keith in this time for a kiss. “And I, you.”_

_Not even the prison bars could keep them apart. Lance’s hand pressed against Keith’s cheek to caress him while the other held Keith’s hand which also held the flower. They melted against each other and their hearts raced in their chests with the warmth of their fully bloomed love._

_“We…” Lance said when they finally pulled apart for air. “We have to get out of here. We can’t stay like this.”_

_“How will we do that?” Keith asked but inside, he agreed. They cannot love each other properly with Lance sneaking from Lotor and Keith risking his life whenever he has to fight for the prince’s sick entertainment._

_“I finally found a way out but I can’t leave you behind.” Lance said, determined. “We have to do it the next time Lotor leaves for royal business.” A pause and worry filled his eyes. “We will take the first chance we get but I don’t know when he’ll leave again; it could take days, even weeks!”_

_“Then we’ll take that.” Keith nodded. “I just have to survive each fight.”_

_“You can’t die, Keith.” Lance sounded desperate. “Please, you just can’t! You can’t leave me.”_

_“I will do my best not to.” Keith nodded but the smile he wore was tight. “But I cannot promise you anything.”_

_“I’ll try to stall Lotor.” Lance pressed their foreheads together between the bars. “I’ll buy you some time and delay your fights while wasting away the days until he needs to leave again.”_

_“Knowledge or death.”_

_“What?” Lance sounded confused. “What did you say?”_

_“It’s the creed of the Blade of Marmora.” Keith explained softly. “If I am going to die tomorrow or the next day, at least I hold the knowledge in my heart that you love me.”_

_Tears pricked the corners of Lance’s eyes, making them sheen like wet sapphires under the dimness of the torchlight. “We will get out of here.” Lance swore and he planted a tender kiss on Keith’s lips. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.”_

*

Keith was victorious and he stood on top of the slayed beast. He was panting, wounded, exhausted and drenched with the creature’s blood. The spectators cheered when Keith raised his sword in victory but when he turned to face the elevated booth where Lance and Lotor were, he placed his right palm over his chest and bowed.

“Well, this one certainly knows how to pay his respects to his prince.” Lotor smirked and lifted his goblet at Keith’s direction to acknowledge him but Lance knew that Keith wasn’t bowing to Lotor, but to _him_. Lance’s heart bursts with pride for Keith’s victory and the overwhelming happiness of his lover having to survive another fight made Lance forget his composure. The Altean prince grabbed a single rose from the vase near him, went to the edge of the balcony, pressed a kiss on the blood red blossom, and tossed it into the arena.

Keith caught the flower single handedly and his eyes locked with Lance’s as he smiled.

“Well, well, well…”

Cold fear slid down Lance’s spine when he realized what he just did; the whole plan of escape had been compromised because of his recklessness. When he turned around, he saw that Lotor was not amused.

“It appears that you’ve taken quite a liking towards the prisoner.”

Lance had to think of an excuse or else Keith will be in danger so he stood up regally and boldly stalked towards the other prince. “In case you have forgotten,” he stabbed a finger against Lotor’s chest. “I am also a prince and I am entitled to give my favors to whoever wins; that is the way of my people!”

“Here, _you_ are no prince.” Lotor coolly reminded him. “A prince does not lower his standards for a mere peasant.” Then, a twisted idea inspired him and Lance paled at the malicious smile that graced Lotor’s aristocratic features. “But since you have so much faith in _your_ little champion, why don’t we have him do us another show tomorrow?”

“What…What do you mean?” Lance fought back the quiver of fear in his voice and did his best to hide the panic that was tearing him apart inside.

“I owe you no explanation.” Lotor shrugged. “As you have completely disrespected me when you threw in a rose and a kiss to a peasant.” He turned to the sentry who was guarding the door and angrily barked an order; “Beat that bastard black and blue when he gets back to his cell.” He said. “And then prepare the cage for a five to one death match tomorrow; make sure that the prisoner isn’t able to fight back.”

“No!!” Lance cried out in horror he reached for Lotor and grabbed the hem of his half cape but Lotor pushed him back roughly. “Fine, I’ll stay away from him just please spare his life!”

But prince Lance’s pleas were in vain as Lotor smiled, slow and sinister. “Too late, sweetheart.”

Pushed back, Lance caught the edge of the couch to regain his balance. Lotor turned his back on him and prepared to leave and below, Keith gave a pained cry when he was pinned down on the dirt by some sentries.

Pushed to desperation, Lance put down his mirage and the true prince of Altea emerged. Without a second thought Lance lunged at Lotor and grabbed the pistol that was belted around his waist. Before Lotor knew what was happening, Lance fired a beam and it hit Lotor on the knee, making him fall to the floor bleeding as he cried out in pain.

“You… _bitch_!” Lotor spat, his eyes wild with a vengeful light.

“That’s Prince Lance of Altea to you, you shitfaced son of a bitch!” Lance threw the insult back.

“This is war!”

“Not if you’re dead!” And finally, Lance took a final shot, the laser hitting Lotor between the eyes.

Adrenaline pushing through his body, Lance jumped down from the low balcony of the booth and painfully rolled down the stairs of the amphitheater but there was no time to sit for a moment to nurse the pain. Lance jumped up to his feet and tore off the jewelry around his hands and head before he took careful aim at the sentries who were dragging Keith away.

Four perfect shots and all the sentries fell dead. Discarding Lotor’s pistol, Lance dashed forward and grabbed one of the fallen sentry’s rifle to shoot at the incoming guards that were coming after them amidst the chaotic panic of the crowd.

“Keith!” Lance picked up Keith’s sword and threw it at him. Keith, on the other hand, caught his sword by the handle perfectly when it sliced through the air.

“What the fuck happened?” Keith demanded as Lance grabbed him by the wrist and they ran to the nearest exit when more guards appeared.

“Change of plans, we’re leaving now!”

“THE PRINCE IS DEAD!” Someone shouted. “KILL THEM!”

“ _That_ happened.” Lance hollered over the noise of the stampede. “Just run, we need to get to the back gate!”

More guards emerged now when they reached the entrance of the arena. Keith and Lance stood back to back to defend each other as the sentries surrounded them. When there was a move to advance against them, the two did not refuse to get their hands dirty. Keith and Lance were a lethal pair as they fought their way through; Keith handled close combat while Lance fired from behind.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?” Keith asked as he parried attacks that came from the assailants and quickly brought down his blade for a swift kill.

“Oh, let me tell ‘ya, I’ve got some sweet moves!” Lance dodged attacks and slammed the butt of his riffle on his opponent before shooting the when they fell to the ground. “They call me ‘Sharpshooter’ back home!”

When they emerged from the arena, it was already night time and the two of them used to shadows to hide. Keith jumped behind an unsuspecting guard and slit his throat before Lance ran by to shoot at the control panel. There were sounds of circuits frying before the gate beeped raised half way through.

“Now!” Lance called as he rolled through the gap underneath followed by Keith before the gate fell back down.

They ended up in a dark alley of the market place, the people still oblivious to what happened inside the arena. Lance led them down the narrow maze of the alleys until they spotted the maid that Lance had befriended in the palace.

“You have freed us from the tyranny of prince Lotor,” She said. “The citizens of the empire will never allow a war to break out.” She gestured at the vegetable carriage and an elderly Galra man on the reigns. “He will take you to the Olkari forest but that’s the farthest he can go.”

“Thank you.” Lance threw his arms around his friend. “I shall never forget your kindness.”

The woman returned the embrace and nodded at Keith “I wish you two a safe journey and long, happy lives together.”

Lance and Keith hopped into the carried filled with vegetables and buried themselves underneath a knitted sack.

Finally exhaustion seeped into their bones.

~

“Lance, wake up.”

Alertly, Lance’s eyes snapped open only to find that the cart had stopped in a forest glade. Keith helped him up from the uncomfortable belly of the cart that smuggled them out of the empire. When the two of them hopped off , the elderly man tipped his hat to them in a gesture of good bye before he snapped the reigns of his steed and was off.

“Thank you!” Lance called over the distance the cart gained from them. “We shall never forget you!”

Finally left alone in the glade with nothing but the dirtied, bloodied clothes on their backs and the weapons they carried, Keith looked up at the sky.

“Wow.” He breathed as he watched the million twinkling lights that hung on the velvet sky.

“What is it?” Lance asked as he, too, looked up, but he was rendered speechless when the vastness of the starry sky took away the words from his mouth.

“I’ve been holed up in the dungeon for so long that I’ve forgotten how beautiful the stars are at night.” Keith muttered. “I’ve spent each day wondering if it was going to be my last. If…I would ever get to see you again.”

Lance smiled and he sat down on the grass before he fell back on the softness of the small wild flowers. “Come here, Keith, and join me.”

Keith placed down his sword and laid down next to Lance. “Don’t we need to get going? The Blade of Marmora has a secret base out here so we can go there.”

But Lance shook his head. “Not yet, maybe in a little bit.” he replied as he reached over to run his fingers through the thickness of Keith’s raven hair and he stared up at the night sky. “It’s not too bad to take a break and enjoy our new freedom.”

“Freedom…” Keith repeated the word like it was the first time he’s heard it and his fingers intertwined with Lance’s.

“Do you see that big star over there that’s twinkling like it has five colors?” Lance lifted his hand to point at a certain star. “That’s called the Star of Voltron. No matter where you are, if you follow it, it will always lead you back to Altea.” His voice faded into a whisper. “It will always show you the way back home.”

“Is this… where we part, Lance?” Keith suddenly asked. And the sadness in his tone broke Lance’s heart. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Of course!” Lance sat up immediately and Keith did as well. “I’m not leaving you!”

“You’re a prince, I’m…”

“… _You_ are part of me.” Lance quickly finished. He took Keith’s callused hands to grasp them, not mindful of the dried blood that started to crack on his purple skin. “With the stars bearing witness to my vow, Keith, I swear love and fidelity to you if you’d have it.”

“Of course, I would, Lance!” Keith nodded quickly once the words had registered to him and his eyes lit up with joy. “And I swear the same.”

Despite being dirty, beat up, and exhausted, the two sealed their promise with a kiss and in that moment, the stars above them glowed brighter as they bestowed their blessing. This kiss was different from the ones that came before for those were fleeting and quick in fear of being caught. This one was deep and loving, filled with promise that laid down the path to their future.

“Now comes the hard part.” Lance huffed when they pulled apart.

Keith frowned, confused.

“How the hell do we tell my family and your order that we’re married?”

“Uhh...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No time for caution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221217) by [varevare (varebanos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare)




End file.
